


spoiled

by orphan_account



Series: adoring him [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Schmoop, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Isak can be a brat. Even knows just how to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a distinct lack of SKAM smut and I thought it needed to be remedied. Also there's a huge lack of fic about Even adoring Isak! I don't know about you guys but canon is angsty enough. This is set post-series so after all the nonsense when Isak and Even finally get together forreal.

Sometimes Isak gets like this.

It’s usually because his Mom called or some stupid first year made a comment about him sucking cock. Sometimes there’s no reason.

He’s been bratty and petulant all week, snapping at Jonas and Mahdi at lunch and telling Sana to fuck off during Biology. Even had got his ear yelled off about that. Sana telling him to control his boy before she smacked him had been particularly memorable.

Even knows what to do when he gets like this but he bides his time. They’ve only been dating for a few months and Isak is still skittish, like he can’t believe Even is dating him. He reacts to disapproval like a slap. It makes Even want to curl around him and promise, no matter what’s wrong, he won’t leave him. But that would just make Isak more irritable so he waits.

It all comes to a head on Friday when they’re watching a movie in Even’s bed. Isak’s crown is under Even’s chin, the soft down of his hair tickling Even’s face. Even closes the laptop and slides it to the side in favour of pulling Isak onto his lap.

 He gives him an annoyed look. “I was watching that.”

God, he’s such a brat. It makes Even want to fuck the fight out of him, and he will.

“No you weren’t.”, he teases, hiking up Isak’s sweater so he gets a tantalizing glimpse of his pale hips. Isak softens at that but his eyes are still hard.

“I’m not in the mood. I really wanted to watch that movie!”

Even rolls his eyes, “What were we watching Isak?”

Isak falters at that, embarrassed now.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Even grabs Isak by the hips rolling them over so Isak is pinned under him. He hikes up Isak’s legs just to see him blush all the way to his ears.

God, he’s pretty.

He kisses Isak roughly before he can make another bratty comment. Even is in control now, Isak can either let go or keep fighting. Isak kisses him back just as roughly, trying to assert dominance in a way that just isn’t him.

Even breaks the kiss, breathing heavy in Isak’s mouth. He pecks him on the forehead, then his cheek, and chin.

He buries his hand into that blond hair, tugging his neck to the side until he can wetly kiss there, sucking a bruise into his skin.

“Baby, can you be good?”

Isak melts at that, his face losing that meanness. Even had knew as soon as he’d seen him that first time in the cafeteria. All Isak needed was someone to treat him right and he’d open up beautifully.

And he is. With his soft blonde curls and that perfect cupid’s bow he looks like an angel.

Even pulls his sweatshirt up and off, revealing his chest. His nipples are pink against his pale skin and Even wants to taste one. He sucks one into mouth while he rolls the other one until it’s hard. Isak pushes into his mouth, wanton.

“You like that?”

Isak nods breathily, and he’s still so shy It makes Even want to ruin him.

He gently puts Isak on his stomach as he pulls off his briefs and then his jeans. Isak flinches at the cold but stays still.

Even grabs some lotion and slicks up his fingers before pressing two into Isak without preamble. He’s so hot and wet inside It makes something primal inside of him preen. He’s tight, like no one’s touched him since Even a week ago. And no one has, because Isak is his.

Isak whines, trying to pull away but Even keeps him still, his thumb drawing circles into the curve of his hip.

“Relax. I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

In any other context Isak would have rolled his eyes and told him to stop being so corny but this time, Isak reaches back for him, desperate. Even pulls his hand to his mouth and kisses his palm.

“I promise,” he repeats.

Even twists his fingers, making Isak squeal. He can’t look away from Isak’s face.

Isak’s breath is coming out in breathy whines that he tries to hide as he drools into the pillow. His eyes are heavy, his mouth gaping like he can’t believe Even is real.

“Please, Even,” Isak tries, before stopping to let out a groan when Even hits his prostate.

“What is it?” Even doesn’t slow down. “What do you need?”

Isak pants, “Just the tip, please.”

Even hesitates, he’d planned on fucking Isak after an hour of fingering, getting him ready for his cock. But Isak’s tense today, like a live wire, and they don’t have time for that.

“Please.” Isak begs again, and Even’s never denied him anything before this. He’s not gonna start now.

“You sure?" He asks softly “You’re not ready yet.”

Isak shudders, nodding frantically. Even is a little perturbed and aroused when he hears the beginning of a sob in his voice.

“Please Even, please give to me, I swear I’ll be good-“

The words go straight to his cock. He did this, he made Isak desperate and he promised. He’s going to take care of him.

He thrusts forward, letting just the head slide into Isak before pulling out and thrusting back in sharply.

Isak lets out a high, shocked noise before pushing back and god, if that isn’t the hottest thing ever.

This boy is going to be the death of him.

“Is this what you needed? You just needed to be split open on my dick didn’t you?” he doesn’t even know If Isak can hear him, he’s moaning so loudly, but Even can’t stop the filth coming out of his mouth.

He parts Isak’s cheeks, looking down at where they’re joined.

“Fuck.” He feels lightheaded, drunk on Isak.

He pulls out completely, ignoring Isak’s whine of protest before pressing the head back into that pink hole, again and again.

“You’re perfect Isak, you know that right? You’re so good for me.”

Isak wails at that, making perfect little noises that make heat pool in Even’s belly.

“Come, Isak.”

Isak’s body jerks, like he was just waiting for Even to give him permission and the thought pushes Even over the edge. He groans loudly, sliding his cock against Isak’s hole and then inside, thoroughly marking him. When he pulls out he can’t resist pressing a thumb inside him and pushing his come in deep. Regretfully, he stops when Isak moans a little in protest.

He presses lazy kisses to Isak’s neck, pulling back to admire the slender slope of it before sliding down to press a kiss to the centre of his back.

He feels his blood turn to ice when he hears a muffled sob come from Isak and he quickly turns him over.

His face is flushed and wet and so, so beautiful. But there are tear tracks on his face and Isak should never be crying. Not because of him.

“Thank you…thank you.” Isak mumbles pulling him down to kiss his jaw. He’s smiling weakly, but all Even can see are the tears.

“Isak, did I hurt you?," he pulls away again, slightly panicked now, moving to gently roll Isak over to check for damage but Isak shakes his head.

“No, you didn’t hurt me.”

Hearing that makes Even’s entire body weak. If Even hurt the most important person in the world to him again, he didn’t think he can bear it. Once is too much.

“So why were you crying? Tell me.”

Isak avoids his eyes shyly while hiding his face in his neck. He’s so sweet like this, it makes Even want to hide him away here forever. In his bed, love drunk, and warm.

“I’ve just never felt that loved before," he says quietly, embarrassed as always. It’s too much for Even who cups his face gently and kisses him hard. Isak whimpers into his mouth, his entire body going pliant as he lets Even control their kiss.

And god, Even wants to spoil this boy. Give him everything so he feels loved like this every day. When Even looks down at him his eyes are hazy and wet and he leans towards Even like he’s the sun.

Even gets his hands under Isak’s thighs, rolling him over and on to all fours. Isak goes easy but gives him a questioning look.

“I’ll be right back.”

Even rubs the back Isak’s thigh softly before climbing off the bed and slipping into the hallway. The house is cold and quiet, so different from the warm sticky heat and hum of Isak’s whimpers in his room.

He goes down to the kitchen and all he finds in the fridge is a half finished fruit salad from lunch at some mouldy bread. Fruit it is.

He gets a washcloth from under the sink and soaks it before slinging it over his shoulder and going back upstairs.

Isak is still where Even left him, on all fours, his face pressed to a pillow. The sight makes Even’s cock hard.

Isak jumps when Even sits on the corner of the bed, grasping his ankle. Even steadies him with a firm hand on his hip.

“Hey.” He teases running his hand up Isak’s thigh.

Isak gives him a shy look, avoiding his eyes.

“Hi.”

Isak turns away now, embarrassed at the thought of looking at Even while Even looked at him.

His legs are trembling but Even soothes him, running his hands up and down his thigh to calm him. When Isak stills, Even presses his thumb, lower, parting him slowly.  He’s pink and slick, and god, he wants to kiss him right there and taste him but he knows Isak can’t handle it right now.

He settles for kissing him right where his spine ends and hearing Isak squeak.

“Even!”

“Stay still," he holds him apart, and presses the damp washcloth there. If he lingers a little too long, Isak doesn’t say anything. He just breathes deeply and clutches the pillow, his hands going white.

Even throws the washcloth in the bin before he forgets that Isak is tired, that he can’t handle another round.

Isak doesn’t close his legs, still waiting for Even to give him an order. He’s so malleable and trusting, completely Even’s.

“It’s okay.” Even says, rubbing Isak’s thigh until he closes his legs and relaxes.

He sits at the head of the bed and pulls Isak into his favourite spot, pressed to Even’s side, with his head safe under Even’s chin.

Even remembers the fruit salad and pops open the container. He presses a piece of cantaloupe to Isak’s pink mouth, more insistently when Isak gives him a blank look.

“Eat.”

Isak rolls his eyes, more conscious now but the fight in him is gone.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Isak sighs in feigned annoyance, sucking the fruit off Even’s fingers. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. He’s still not used to being loved on and Even’s determined to change that.

“What? You got fucked and you cried. You need the food.”

Even gives him a playful look when Isak frowns at him, and presses a kiss to his hair.

Isak eats the fruit off Even’s fingers quietly, until there’s nothing left except their silence. Even is ready to fall asleep, his eyes growing heavy when Isak’s voice breaks the stillness.

“I bumped into Sonja last Friday.”

Even sits up at that, looking down at Isak. His face is scrunched up cutely, like he can’t find the words. "That's why I've been acting like such a dick lately." he looks down at that, apologetic.

“I was at a party with the guys and she came up to us.” He plays with Even’s fingers to calm himself down, “She said that you only wanted me because I was young and…inexperienced.”

Even can hear tears in his voice and he can’t stand it. He kisses Isak’s cheek and forehead gently, but stays quiet.

“She said that I was just a plaything for you before you graduate next year.” Isak’s voice breaks at ‘plaything’ and Even thinks he could kill her.

Isak grows quiet, his chest trembling like he’s trying to hold his tears in like a geyser before he asks, “Am I?”

This stupid boy.

Even kisses him furiously, trying to push all the love he feels for him into his kiss.

He loves him. He loves him. He loves him.

Isak whimpers into his mouth, clutching Even desperately like he might disappear, which is crazy to him. Even is the one who’s afraid Isak will leave.

Isak’s eyes are glassy and dilated, impossibly vulnerable and young. Sonja was right about one thing, Even loves his inexperience. Knowing that he’s the first one, and the only one, who’s ever seen Isak like this makes him feel unbearably whole. Isak is his, he’s only ever been his and If Even has his way, he’ll always be his.

“You’re not a plaything Isak," Even holds Isak’s chin firmly, not letting him look away this time. “You’re everything for me.”

He peppers Isak’s face with kisses, less gently, still desperately trying to prove himself to Isak. He wants this lesson to stick.

“I love you.” He kisses his neck.

“I love you.” He kisses under his ear.

“I love you.” He kisses his soft mouth.

“Ok, ok I get it. God!” Isak laughs wetly, happy and embarrassed now, as he pushes Even away. He seems to immediately regret it, grabbing Even’s arm and burying himself under it.

“Well I obviously have to say it more If you’re thinking stupid things like that.” And it is stupid. How could anyone look at Isak and think ‘plaything’?

“I’ll say it more, I’ll say it everyday until you believe it.” He says seriously. He won’t let Isak laugh this off. The thought of Isak thinking that he’s nothing more than some underage boy toy for him makes him want to destroy something.

Isak sighs softly before leaning up and kissing Even gently, his mouth wet and open.

“I know you will. I just forget sometimes.”

Even rubs circles into Isak’s back until they’re both drowsy, just enjoying the warmth of each other. 

He thinks he hears Isak say, “I love you too," before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review If you liked it, they feed my motivation. 
> 
> This will be a series of smutty/fluffy oneshots set post-series about Isak and Even's relationship. Feel free to also leave prompts If you have any ideas!


End file.
